Currently, when a user submits a search query via a search engine, one or more text search results are displayed in a web search results page. However, the web search results page usually has a white or a plain background picture. Further, such a background picture does not enhance user experience.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a method and system for an efficient technique to enhance user experience by updating a background picture of a web search results page for different search queries.